Interruptions
by Rasei
Summary: In which Wally's and Artemis's dates keep getting interrupted from either their jobs, to helping school mates, to Robin trolling.
1. Bruce Wayne's Interruption

**Title**: Interruptions

**Author**: Rasei

**Chapter**: Bruce Wayne's Interruption

**Prompt**: Wally's and Artemis' dates keep on being interrupted due to their jobs as heroes and/or Dick Grayson. The rest is up to you ~ knightswhosay

**A/N**: I have about two dribbles for this prompt. Each one been rewritten three times each. I may add more in the future.

To get the same day off as Artemis, was not my planning. I swear it, with my fingers cross behind my back. Just because I accidently made a explosion go off at my school, closing it for three days, does not mean I did it on purpose. After all, it was lucky no one got hurt. Really...

Fine maybe I planned it. Not that she will know what I did to get this day. It was Artemis that found the movie marathon of Zorro in Gotham. So we decided to meet at the Zapo Tube entrance. When I got there, Artemis was tapping her fingers against her arm.

"Flash Kid, I thought we said three o'clock. It is past three. We are going to be late!"

"I am sorry, Artemis. My dad started grilling me about school. So let hurry to the theater before it gets sold out," I said as I grab her hand. She starts leading me through the streets.

"How was your day so far?" she asked finally.

"Okay, besides my dad nagging me. What about you?"

"Horrible. Really horrible. My mom woke me up, bugging me about this project at school. I being force to work with this bratty kid from my school."

"How bratty?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Super bratty. On the first day of school... I got moved to a different school right? Anyway, on the first day of school, he ran up to me and put an arm around me." I left a growl out that statement which made her giggle slightly.

"Did you break his arm?"

"He is just a kid. Around Robin's age... anyway he took a picture then said 'We will laugh about this.'" Artemis said with a slight frown.

"I do not like him already," I said, wondering if I should find him to encourage him not to laugh with Artemis. Artemis just laughed again.

"He..." Artemis stop talking, frowning slightly. I follow her gaze to see a jock type pinning Dick to a wall. I felt anger pulsing through me, as I stormed over to yell at the jock. Artemis got in front of me, and yelled,

"Hey, Ryner! Let go of Greyson!" Both Dick and the Jock looked over at Artemis with surprisement. Dick's eyes slid from her to me. I could see he was questioning me about what the two of us doing here.

"Well, well, well... if it is not Crock. Maybe you will want to pay up for security money so you will not get attacked." Artemis snorted that I-am-really-annoyed snort she does so cutely at the bully's words.

"My boyfriend is plainly able to protect me." She tilted toward me, which caused Dick to get an evil grin. It is creepy how the kid could get so... so happy about to get pound to pieces. Ryner looked at me then grinned.

"He does not look like much. Nothing at all."

"Put down Dick!" I state, crossing my arms. Ryner drop Dick, who slid himself behind Artemis. For some reason, Artemis was glaring at me.

"Wally, do not called Wayne a dick."

"But... I will explain later. Also his name is Grayson, not Wayne. Dick, do you always have to piss people off?"

"Of course... That is my number one talent," Dick chirp.

"You should do your own homework, Ryner." Artemis was clearly treating Dick and I like we were in costume.

"So... Crock, you should learned your place," said Ryner, giving her a leer.

"My place? What do you meant by that?"

" Where every woman belongs. On your knees between my legs or in the kitchen."

Did he just... To my surprisement, Artemis did not defend herself though she was glaring. Then he was on the ground, and my hand ache for a second. That bastard...

"You... I... I am going to ... kill you..." I growled. Dick grab onto my arm, before I punched him again.

"Wally! Stop it... Barry will kill you if you get into a fight!"

A voice interrupted my response.

"What is going on here?" I turned to look at Commissioner Gordon. He looked older than he did on television. Artemis let out a slight sighed, mostly because she knew we were in trouble.

"I was talking to my classmate, and then Crock and her horrible boyfriend start punching me," said the guy. Artemis did not say a word. She seemed like she wanted to run away. The look on her face made me want to punch him harder.

Commissioner Gordon study us, then looked at Ryler.

"What is your name?" Gordon asked, slowly like he was dumb. The guy did not even notice the tone as he chattered.

"Ryler Thump! I..." Gordon ignored him to look at us.

"Artemis Crock..." she mumbled tense. He turned to look at me, I just frown at him when a voice cut in.

"Wally West? I did not know you were in town." I turned my head to look at Mr. Wayne, who was frowning at me.

"Just for the day, Mr. Wayne." I stated then turned my back on him. I could feel the familiar glare on my back.

"Mr. Wayne, you know this brat?" ask Thump, giving me a glare.

"Officer, this nut job was abusing my best friend when my girlfriend and I came up." I said seriously to the Commissioner.

"Is something happening?" asked Mr. Wayne.

"He should be arrested for assault. This bruise forming on my face is going to take weeks to go away." Thump had a smirk on his face that made me want to punch him again. If it was not for Dick's hand, I would have.

The Commissioner study me then Thump. His wrinkled face was still gracing a frown.

"Bruce, you know this young man, ummm... Wally?"

"Yes, I do. His uncle is that... umm.. police scientist guy, Barry Allen. I believe that you meet Barry that police gala three months ago." Mr. Wayne voice was breezy and air-head. It's hard to believe he be Batman when he is like this.

"Ahh, I remember Allen. Nice guy, married to that reporter right?" Response the Commissioner, eyeing me with a slight smile.

"If you mean Iris West, then yes." Thump had a slight worry look as he looked at me. Artemis also seemed worried.

"Bruce, do you his uncle contact information. I am sure he will want to know his nephew was in a fight." I felt my face paling at the thought of Uncle Barry finding out. He would not allow me to do anything with the team if he knew.

"_"So... Crock, you should learned your place."_

_"My place? What do you meant by that?"_

_"Where every woman belongs. On your knees between my legs or in the kitchen."_

The conversion made all of us turned to my best friend, who was sporting wide innocent eyes that meant he was up to something. He was also holding onto a voice recorder.

"Bruce, what does that mean? Why should Artemis get on her knees?" he asked, action younger than he really was. Sometime it great having a troll as a best friend. Mr. Wayne got a pissed off look that almost gave away he was Batman.

"Dick, we will talk about that later. Trump, I'm going to call your mother over this. I'm sure as the leader of Women's Equality of Gotham will be so proud on her son's view. Now go," growled Mr. Wayne voice in a totally Batman way.

Trump gave a look of horror on his face. He looked at the Commissioner, who nod his head. He finally stood up then fled. The Commissioner shook his head with a slight smiled.

"Bruce, do you mind if I leave this all to you? I have a birthday party to get to."

"Leave it to me, Jim. It is unbelieveable that the head of the Women's Equality of Gotham child could believe such a thing?" asked Mr. Wayne, taking out his cell phone and mess with it. The Commissioner shook his head.

"People say the weirdest things, Bruce. You should know that," said Gordon.

Did the Commissioner know who Mr. Wayne was? Mr. Wayne flashed him a smile that disappeared so fast, if I did not have super speed I would not have seen it.

"Sure, Have a good time at your daughter's party. See you soon," said Mr. Wayne.

"Tell Babs happy Birthday, Commish!" said Dick, still playing I-am-innocent acted he does so well. I almost snorted at the acted. The Commissioner nod his head then walked off. As soon as he was far away, Artemis let out a sigh of relief.

"What is wrong, Miss Crock?" asked Mr. Wayne, frowning slightly. He was still playing with his phone.

"I never had a run in with a Gotham police officer like that before," she mumbled, fidgeting away from him.

"Well, duh! Most of them are corrupt. Do you have to tell Barry about this, Bruce?" Dick gave Mr. Wayne those puppy eyes that Mr. Wayne always gave into. Mr. Wayne smiled then shook his head.

"Unfortunately, it seems I do not have Barry phone number in this phone." I hugged him in a gratitude. Then let him go, grinning.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. Dick, have I told you have the best guardian ever?"

"I keep telling people that, but they never see it. Something about he is too scary or too flirty," said Dick grinning at me. Artemis let out a sighed.

"How do you two know each other? I mean one of you live in... Never mind."

Mr. Wayne push down a button on his phone, holding a finger stating us to be quiet.

"Hello, is this Kirsten Thump? It is Bruce Wayne... I wanted to talked to you about something your son said in front of Richard... Apparently he said in front of Dick to a girl they both go to school with... I am sure... Dick for whatever reason typed it... I have no idea... Do you want to hear or are yo... I will send you what Dick taped... Something about women belong on their knees or in the kitchen... I know... Of course not... I was just worry about the media if they found out... of course... I personally approve of your... Yes, ma'am. Of course not... Goodbye."

Mr. Wayne sighed as he close his phone, then look at us. He let out a sigh.

"Do you two want a ride? My car is nearby," Mr. Wayne asked. Artemis eyed him then me, biting her lip.

"We are heading to the movie theater on first street," I said. Dick throw me a dirty look, and I gave him a shrug. Mr. Wayne looked at me, then her.

"Could you please give us a ride, Mr. Wayne?" asked Artemis. Mr. Wayne started walking, and signal us to follow him.

"This way children. Next time I see Barry in person Wally, I'm going to tell him about the fight."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne."

We got to the black four-door car that had the custom plates. Mr. Wayne open the front right door, and looked at Artemis. Artemis slipped in, picking at her clothing a bit. Dick open back door and slid in to the other side of the car. I got in after him.

"So, Artemis, that was your name right?" Mr. Wayne asked, when he got in and started the car.

"Yes, sir."

"What movie are you and Wally going to see?"

"It's have a movie marathon of Zo..." I pushed my knee into the back of her seat. If I remember right, it was Zorro that Mr. Wayne saw when his parents died. Dick cross his arms, glaring at me.

"Artemis, did you finish that essay part of the project yet?" ask Dick, changing the subject. Wait a second, what project? I know Artemis didn't know about Dick being Robin. What is he talking about? While I frown, Artemis let out a sigh.

"Yes, I did. I will give you a copy tomorrow at school."

"Dick is... you troll... I..."

"What did I do?" asked Dick, batting his eyes innocently. I could almost see the eyeroll that Artemis gave.

"'_We will laugh about this one day?"_" I said, crossing my arms. Dick gave me an innocent look.

"It seems you do like him," said Artemis. I blink a second then realize she was talking about our conversation from earlier.

"Maybe a little," I replied. Mr. Wayne laugh suddenly. Shit, I forget that he was human sometimes.

"We are almost there, you two. Dick, I think I like your new friend."

"Artemis is pretty cool." Dick would have said more, but the sounds of sirens filled the air. We turned the corner to see that the theater we were going to was on fire. Mr. Wayne parked the car, and looked at it.

"I'm sorry you two, but I think your movie was canceled for today. Would you like if I treated you two insead?" He asked. Artemis shooked her head, and started opening her door.

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne. We will just eat a burger. Right, Wally?"

"Yeah. See you later, Mr. Wayne. Don't troll to many people, Dick." I open my car door and left. Artemis and I stood there as Mr. Wayne drove off.

**Omake**:

Bruce sighed as he drove off. He looked up in the mirror to look at Dick. Dick had his evil grin on.

"Did you have any idea they were dating?" Bruce asked Dick.

"Nope. This is going to put awe in awesome." Dick laughed.


	2. Robin Trolling 101

**Title**: Interruptions

**Chapter**: Dick Trolling 101

**Author**: Rasei

**Pairing**: Spitfire

**Prompt**: Wally's and Artemis' dates keep on being interrupted due to their jobs as heroes and/or Dick Grayson. The rest is up to you

**A/N:** I might add more short stories to this at a later date. I have the start of three ready but they all need more work. This is slightly different from the original story on Tumblr.

* * *

Wally and Artemis were alone at his room at the Cave to study. Artemis was hunched over her math book.

"I just don't understand this problem." Wally look over her shoulder, and looked at it.

"It's like..." Wally's phone rang out a call. Wally takes it out and put it to his ear.

"Hey Wal Man. What to watch a movie?" ask Robin's voice.

"I'm studying right now. See you in awhile Rob." Wally hanged up before Rob could answer. There was a beep. Wally look at his phone, and saw he had one new text. He open it to see.

'You with Artemis?' Wally ignored the text. Artemis look curious.

"Who is it?"

"Rob. This problem..." Wally lean closer to the paper. His phone beep out a new text message.

'Are you on a date?'

"Is it something important?" ask Artemis. Wally shook his head.

"Nah... I think that Rob..." Beep.

'Are you two kissing?' Wally rolled his eyes, deciding to ignoring the troll for a bit. Wally pointed at the problem.

"Artemis, you have divided this part when you divide the other part. Then..." Beep.

'Hey why aren't you responding?' Artemis took the phone and look at it. She let out a giggle. Wally took his phone.

"Artemis, focus. See this three?" Artemis nod.

"Wait we divide this? But that would make it a zero..."

"Yes, it does."

"But..." Beep. Artemis grab the phone.

'Am I interrupting or something?' Wally took the phone back and put it on the other side of him.

"Maybe we should send him back a text saying we are in here..." Artemis said, rolling her eyes. Wally give her a look.

"Then he will come in here and bother us in person. We need to be focusing." Wally let out a sigh as he finished speaking. "So, Blondie. What is the answer to this?"

Artemis starts studying the problem. "Is it 48?"

Wally shook his head. Artemis is just not understanding. Maybe he should give her more of incentive to focus. Beep.

'Tell me if I'm interrupting.'

"Maybe... For every answer you get right, I will give you a kiss. The quicker you get the right answer, the longer the kiss last?" Artemis push his shoulder.

"Flash Kid, are you trying to bribe me?" Artemis asked putting her lips closer to Wally. Wally is about to kiss her when there is a beep.

'Dude, answer me! C'mooooooon!'

Wally shook his head, and gave her a quick kiss. Artemis grab his arms and push him back against the ground.

"Artemis, this isn't the time. We need to study." Artemis let out a grin, then Artemis's lips touch his. The two was kissing when another beep,then another beep. Artemis pulled away from Wally to look at the cell phone.

'I thought you were studying!'

'That looks like kissing to me!'

"ROBIN! STOP SPYING ON US!" Shouted Artemis, her eyes narrow. She was finally annoyed at the stalking. There was a beep from the phone.

'Why?"

"That is it. I'm going to kill that brat," states Artemis. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to spy on people." Wally just sigh, as Artemis left the room. He pick up the phone and called Robin.

"This is Robin speaking."

"Run, Robin. Artemis is going to kill you."

"She will have to find me first. Say, do you want to watch that movie now?"

"Depends. Are you going to be alive if I bring Artemis with me?"

"I'm guessing that is a no. Shoot, she found me!" In the distance, Wally could hear explosions and yelling.


	3. No Trolling Here

**Title**: Interruptions

**Chapter**: No trolling here

**Author**: Rasei

**Pairing**: Spitfire

**Prompt**: Wally's and Artemis' dates keep on being interrupted due to their jobs as heroes and/or Dick Grayson. The rest is up to you

**A/N:** This is a serious attempt to get them in a date, without Dick interrupting. I mean, even Dick understands people can date, without deserving to get interrupted. Through now I have a mental image of Damien bothering Dick while Dick is on a date.

* * *

It was a slow day today. No criminals trying to take over the world, well at least visibly. My boyfriend was humming as we went on our job as food gophers. The harbor was having nice weather then lately, with a sun hiding partly by clouds and a warm breeze.

"Hey, Artemis, What do you think we would look like when we are old?" Wally asked, his eyes were begging for an answer.

"Well, I'm sure you will look as dorky as ever," I said, trying to be serious. Wally look through made me laugh. He pushed me gently, making me grin more.

"Artemis, I'm being serious," he said, putting on I'm-not-messing-around. I tilt my head, just staring at him. What would we look like in the future? An image of an older Wally, with grey hair, flash through my mind. I had to grin at the mental image.

"You are going to have grey hair, with a bald spot on top. Maybe chasing around cute nurses behind my back," I said finally. Wally grinned slightly.

"Have I told you I love you today?" As he asked, he put an arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"No, you haven't," I whispered back.

"Artemis, I love you. I love you more, than any other girl I ever meet," he whispered into my ear. I felt a blushed over coming my face, and I tried to figure out what to say.

"I love you too, Wally." I felt his arms getting tighter, when suddenly there was a beep.

"Come in Kid Flash. Come in," stated Aqua Lad's voice. We broke apart, as Wally respond.

"Kid Flash here."

"Kid Flash, we need you and Artemis to return to base immediately. Batman request back up in Gotham," he said.

"We will be there," said Wally. As we hurried back to base, I said,

"We will finish later, Wally."


End file.
